One Right Turn Was All It Took
by fey of the forest
Summary: Captain Jack's Point of View. Oneshot. What would have happened if Donna had not turned left and the Doctor had died as a result. Please read and review.


**I've been meaning to post this for a while, but I've not had chance until today.**

** Anyway, this is based on the events in Turn Left (series four), and is Captain Jack's point of view. **

**Basically, it's what would have happened had Donna not turned left and it hadn't been sorted.**

**I hope you enjoy, and please r&r**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do not own Doctor Who or any parts of it, otherwise it would be on our screens 24-7, and there wouldn't be such long waits between episodes**

One hundred years he had been waiting. One hundred long years. He had opened his eyes after being exterminated by the Daleks on the Game Station feeling very much confused. He had regained consciousness to the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising, and it had taken him a few minutes to realise what was going on. He had died shooting at the aliens, so surely he couldn't wake up again. He was pretty certain that things like this didn't happen. From what the Doctor had told him, anyone who was killed by the Daleks stayed dead. Blinking, the Captain then realised that he was in the middle of space on his own, with no way home. He ran for the TARDIS, trying to get to it before it was too late, but the blue box had gone. It had faded away, and Captain Jack Harkness had been stranded for the time being. However, after a while he managed to teleport back to Earth.

He had thought that by waiting on the Time Lord's favourite planet, he would eventually find the Doctor. However, his calculations had been wrong. He had been trapped in Victorian Cardiff, forced to wait for a hundred years until his Doctor appeared. He had thought that he would never find him at first. He thought that he would die before he found him. He had thought that his Doctor would never appear in his lifetime, but then he found that he couldn't die. He had gotten into a pub brawl, stabbed in the chest by a broken bottle, and he had died... Then woken up the next morning. He couldn't die, and he wanted to be cured. Nay, he _needed _to be cured. So he had waited for the right one, but then... Then he realised that he would cause a paradox by joining that Doctor. He had been sat in his Torchwood base, watching a younger version of himself with Rose Tyler and the Doctor gallivant around the city, trying to stop the last survivor of the Slitheen family from destroying Cardiff, knowing that he couldn't stop them, nor join them. So he had sat and waited once more, searching the records and archives on a daily basis, looking for even the tiniest mention of the Doctor, and then one day... One fateful Christmas day...

There had been a spaceship over London. The web star had hung in the centre of the night sky, looking harmless enough, before it had then started shooting bolts of energy at people. A number had died that day, and Jack's heart had leapt when he heard the Doctor mentioned on the UNIT radio waves. But then, just as he was about to drive hell bent to London to find the one man that he was could cure him, he had heard the news. The Doctor was dead. He had defeated the Racnoss, but at the cost of his own life, having been killed too quickly to regenerate. The last of the Time Lords was no more. The man of fire and ice had drowned in Thames water and now the world was in peril. Any aliens that were out there who had designs on the Earth now had an easier job. Sure, Torchwood would do what it could, but it wasn't the same. Things would never be the same... Not without the Doctor.

And then, only a few months later the London Royal Hope Hospital had been transported to the moon. It had been an ordinary day for Torchwood Cardiff until Ianto had pointed out the upwards rain, and the whole team had watched and waited, helpless to do anything. All they could do was watch as the hospital was returned, its patients and staff all having died. Jack had no idea who this Martha Jones was that had allowed this one doctor to survive, but his ears had picked up on Sarah Jane Smith's name. He knew that she was also helping to defend the Earth, but she only had three children with her. There wasn't much that she could do alone... And she had died, starved of oxygen. Her, her son, Luke, and his two friends, Clyde Langer and Maria Jackson, all gone. One less group to protect the Earth. That left only UNIT and Torchwood. It would be enough to fight off some aliens, but not if there was a major invasion. The Earth would be destroyed if there was.

Christmas that same year saw London destroyed and the whole of South England was filled with radiation as a result. The Titanic replica spaceship had crashed into Buckingham Palace, creating something akin to the effects of an atom bomb. So many people had been destroyed in the space of seconds, and it was all because no one could stop the ship from crashing. It had all happened so quickly. If the Doctor had been here... If he hadn't died, then he would have stopped it. Of that Jack was certain. But with London destroyed, UNIT HQ was also gone. There would have to be someone else to protect the country and the Earth, and Jack knew that it all fell onto him now. He was called upon to help with the evacuation of South England and the relocation of so many people. He had to clear streets and houses, and help with the operation. He had seen so much in his time, but Captain Jack Harkness didn't think that he had ever seen so much pain and misery before. The looks on their faces as they were herded like cattle into already filled houses... They were broken. They had lost their fight. They were but shells now...

Rumours spread though. They said that America would help them. That there old allies would come to the rescue. The USA would send them aid and improve their quality of life. They would be saved. But then their hopes were destroyed. If they had thought that the obliteration of London had been bad, things were about to become a lot worse. Sixteen million people in America were killed. They had dissolved into lumps of living fat that were identified as the Adipose. With half the population gone, the United States of America were no longer in a position to give aid. They were focusing on themselves, remaining isolated from the rest of the world. England was now well and truly forced to cope on its own.

But Jack had thought that he was safe. He had believed that no matter how bad things became out there in the rest of the world, he and his team would be fine. He hadn't thought that his world would be torn apart. He had gone with Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper to the Sontaran ship to stop the gas from ATMOS choking the world, but to do that, they had to destroy the ship. It had been a suicide mission. He had tried to dissuade his team from coming with him, but they had defied his orders. They had teleported aboard with him after a long argument, and had died for their bravery. It had been their final, and fatal, mission. Jack though... Jack Harkness had survived. Just this once he wished to die with his team, but he had woken to find himself on another ship. Gwen and Ianto were dead, and his world was torn to pieces. Together they had stopped the Sontarans from taking over the world but at what cost? He had lost the two people he loved most in the world and now... He was transported to the Sontaran home world, where no doubt he would be prodded and poked until they found out the secret that he seemed to hold. They would manipulate him so that they had the perfect weapon, and he couldn't have that.

He tried to escape of course. So many times he had tried to get away from that place, but there was no chance. Each time he attempted to escape he was caught, and every time he was made to suffer for it. His world had turned to hell, and he just wished that it would end. But he knew that it couldn't. Save some sort of miracle, he would wake up every time that he died. He was past caring now. He did not care what happened to him, for he had nothing left to live for. There was no hope. Earth would be destroyed within a hundred years, and he would never escape. Besides, even if he did, where would he go?

But little did he know that his prayers would soon be answered. The Daleks were getting ready for an invasion, and they had a weapon. They had a weapon so strong that it would wipe out the universe. The stars were going out, he had heard, and one particular morning he opened his eyes to hear his guards talking about planets disappearing. It was the last thing he ever heard, before the universe faded from existence. All reality was destroyed, turned into atoms, and that included Captain Jack Harkness, the former Time Agent and Torchwood leader. The Daleks had won. They had finally won their battle, and there was nothing that anyone could have done to stop them...


End file.
